Silver's Last Hope
by Silver Shots
Summary: Silver is what you call a 'Speacial case" no he's not spacial in that kind of way he can do something that only Alicorns can do fly and do magic but being a bit diffrent is not always the best thing especaily when you what to live on your own but when he mets a Rainbow colored mane with cyan fur his world might be changed forever. will it bring happyness? or will it no?
1. Prologue

**_I do not own 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' all rights got to Hasbro and everyone else that made the show right now i am just too lazy to look up who made it and such but lets get to the_ story.**

* * *

Silver's Last Hope:The beginning

Hi my name is Silver Shot and I am a very special Pegasus well I should start from the beginning. My mom's name was Sliver Hearts and my dad's name was Quick Shot or Quick Draw, he could never choose one or the other his said that they where both we badflank,anyway. My mom is a Peguasus like me and my dad is a unicorn but I has different I could use magic without being a unicorn or Alicorn, my parents were proud but to everypony else I was a freak so school was a living hell for me, always getting picked on because I could use magic but I did care really my mom told me to just ignore them because they were jealous of me and I did that but boy did those kids mess me up.

I was picked on all through out middle and highschool and I was top of my class when I finished school making my parents proud of me so after a weeks when I finished school I told them that I was moving out of the house they didn't want me to leave but what kind of parents would do that to their son, so I went. Life out there is hard I went everywhere and I mean everywhere almost died of hunger until I met her.

She was beautiful with her Rainbow colored mane and her cyan fur she just looked like an angle. I met her when the wonderbolts were doing a show in Fillydephia and she was a huge fan knew each one of them but then again who didn't know them, I am a fan as well but she was their number one fan. It turns out that she is one of the Elements of Harmony that defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord, her element was loyalty.

When she saw me on the streets she quickly made her way to me asked me what happened and such, the only thing I told her was, "life on your own is hard when ponies think you're a freak." She was surprised when I said this and asked me why ponies called me a freak so I did the only thing I could do show her my magic so I did the simplest thing I could muster and lifted a trash can a moved it a bit. It had a silvery glow to it perfectly matching my mane. At first she didn't belive me but when she saw the glow on my head where a horn should be she believed me, at this point everypony that saw this ran away from me calling me a freak or something of the sorts causing a big scene but she was different she didn't run, she didn't call me a freak, she actually was interested in me saying I was a 'one in a kind'. So she invited me to eat and I gladly took the offer so we went to a café and ate some sandwiches.

By the end of the day we got to know each other pretty well but all good thing must come to an end and she left to go back to here she lived, so I said good-bye to her and thanked her for the food. she just said it was nothing a flew off that was two years ago and my travels around Equestria have brought me to a small town called Ponyville and here is where I will met that same mare from two years ago.

* * *

**Hey everypony how is it going Geass_Using_Pony here or so to be Silver Shot am glad to present you a mini project i just thought of when I was bored waiting for my editor to finish editing chapters three and four and I have edited five and six but I am waiting until she gives me the other two and i can post them all up when they are done but this is my OC and as you can tell he has a thing for Rainbow Dash also on another note i will use the same OC in T.A.I.E as well but he will have my mine set instead of this one. so you can say this is non-cannon, big shocker right but anyways I would like to thank a 14 for liking T.A.I.E and adding it to his favs with bronies and people like you out there it makes me want to write even more.**

**P.S. I am looking for more editors because my first editor is awesome and all but there is only so much she can do. so if your interested then P.M me and i will tell you if you got it or not (it's most likely a yes all the time). I will make sure to thank you for every time you take your time to edit my stuff.**

**P.S.S I am looking for a gift for her to say thank you but I don't know what to get her if your good with this as well P.M me as well **

**Geass_Using_Pony or so to be Silver Shot is out and have a nice day **


	2. Chapter 1: Rouge Landing

**I do not own anything from This Fan-Fic besides my OC. Enjoy the reading.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Pony That Fell From The Sky

Location: unknown

Time: unknown

It was early in the morning and I just pulled an all-nighter flight from the last town I was at. I left for the same reason as always I CANT FIND A JOB. "Is it that hard to find one job, it's not like I am a freak or anything... Never mind." I was arguing with myself as I always do when I get mad or when I was alone both of which are the case now.

I was flying at my normal speed until I felt dizzy for some reason. "Crap I need to land soon but I haven't seen any land to land on for a while and when I do find some it's just a small clearing in this big flank forest." I was still up high in the air when I got even dizzier and my speech was getting slurred.

"I d-d-don't feel to g-gud." those where my finally words I said before I blacked out.

POV change (Fluttershy's POV)

I was giving my animals some feed in the morning while I was humming a random tune. I turn and place some feed for the birds and I call to them "Foods ready." that's when I notice something brown flying in the sky I was about to turn away from it until it just dropped from the sky and started to fall down and whatever it was, was falling in to the Ever Free Forest. "Oh dear. I'm going to need help with this." I ran toward Ponyville to get my friends and see if they can help me with this.

POV change (Silver's POV)

I woke up in what looked like a forest. 'Great now I'm lost but this time I'm lost in a forest.' I tried to get up but I felt a sharp pain on my right forehoof. "Crap there goes my shooting arm!" I yelled out on the off-chance somepony saw me.

I was sitting there for what felt like ages until I could hear voices in the forest. "HELLO ANYPONY OUT THERE, WERE HERE TO HELP YOU!" I was relieved to hear this so I called out to the voices "YEA OVER HERE I THINK I BROKE SOMETHING AND MAYBE A WING AS WELL!" I yelled out, there was a pretty silent but then I heard rustling and out pops out two ponies.

"My dear Celestia what happened to you?" The purple Unicorn asked me.

"I was flying when I got a little dizzy, I was going to land but I blacked out mid-flight." I told them what I remembered before I blacked out.

"Fluttershy do you have that first aid kit with you?" The unicorn asked the pony behind her, who was trying to hide herself from me.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." I was having a hard time trying to stay focus but I managed to.

"Oo-okay I-if you say so." She said barely audible but for so reason this made me clam.

"Okay Fluttershy you bandage his leg and we will take him back to the hospital back in Ponyville." Fluttershy did what she was told to and got be bandaged up, once that was all done the unicorn used her magic to pick me up and we were leaving the forest.

As we were walking back into town, the unicorn started to ask me questions, "So... what were you doing before you crashed?" I let out a small yawned and preceded with my answer, "well I was flying from another town because I could find a job there that suited to my skills and when tried to be a weather pony they rejected me when they brought up my file." She was taking in everything I just told her. "So what does your cutie mark stand for anyway?" she asked me as she pointed a hoof to my cutie mark, I just let out a small sigh, "well my cutie mark stands for my aim with the bow and arrow and other things 'if I Silver can shoot it then it's always a perfect shot'." I told the purple unicorn the meaning of my cutie mark.

We walked into town and when they all saw me in the unicorn's magic they started to whisper things to each other, "hey everypony don't get the wrong idea I just hurt myself and she is just taking me to the hospital that's all!" they all had that look of 'ah' and went back to what they were doing.

By now everypony was out and about doing their normal things until we pasted this one stand that and an orange earth pony mare working behind it looking as if she wished to have more ponies buy her apples, "howdy there Twilight and Fulttershy who is this stallion that you have with you?" I just smiled remembering what my mom told me when meeting new ponies, "Hello my name is Silver Shot and it's a pleasure to meet you but as you can see I hurt my leg and now Twilight here with her friend are taking me to the hospital to see what's wrong with me but it nice meeting you we should talk later if you don't mind." She was taken back a little at how polite I was but she just nodded and we were on our way to the hospital.

We finally made it to the hospital and we walked right in and as soon everypony that the lobby saw us walk through and they quickly got to work and started to help me 'wow they sure do get things done quickly here then again it's not like the other cities I have been too'. I was in still in thought when they put me on the bed and it sure did feel good but then again I was up all night flying. The doctors did everything that you would expect them to do, they asked me my name, what was I doing, and the last one was do my parents know and what where their names. I looked down a bit thinking how long I haven't seen them, "um my mom's name is Silver Hearts and my Dad is Quick Draw or Quick Shot, he could never choses what name was better so he switches between them." Everypony mouth was open when I told them my parent's name.

"What? Is there something on my face?" They all shocked their heads and the doctor was the first to speak up, "Did you say that you mother was Silver Hearts and your Father was Quick Shot?" I just nodded releasing where this was going. If you couldn't guess by now my parents are Very rich and are up there with the Canterlot Ponies, My mom was a model that came from an area close to Prance and she met my dad when she was modeling for him and he was a very well know photographer and painter. When they locked eyes with each other it was love at first sight or that are what they told me, they dated for a while and then got married after a year then I was born on April Second.

"Yea that's them and no I can't pull any strings to meet them." The doctor and Nurse look kind of sad but they quickly got over it and told me what was wrong with me, "well mister Sliver..." I interrupted him "just call me Silver." he nodded, "well Silver it looks like you have nothing wrong with you but you were in bad shape when you got here but now your fine like magic." winced when he said 'magic' nopony caught this or that's what I thought. They gave some papers to fill out so I can leave the hospital when that was done they brought a wheel chair and wheeled me out, as soon as I got out I jumped out of the chair and glided back to the ground they told me to eat something because that was what caused me to black out, I told him sure thing and me Twilight and Fluttershy were on our way back to Ponyville but something told me that my life here will be a good one.

Well everypony here is the second chapter of Silver's Last Hope sorry that my other story is in valve time right now but I hope that its soon changes but this is a good story if I do say so myself but that's just me going off about myself but please Review my story because with that I learn what I need to do to make this a better story but that's just me.

-and thank you to those that read the first chapter Silver Shots~


	3. Chapter 2: Party at the Library

**you guys get the picture by now if now then, I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic all credit goes to the wonderful people that made it BLA BLA BLA. Without farter a do here is Chapter two or three i dont know?**

* * *

Me, Twilight, and Fluttershy where making our way back to town because I like to get to know what this town will be like if i stay _if_ being the key word but who likes to think of the bad side of thing, i know i don't. We passed severl shops and Twilight was tell me what they all where, "and that there is the post office." She pointed a hoof to a building that had an envolpe as the sign and it read 'post office'. "you sure do know alot of this town but then again a smart mare like you sould know this town like the back of your hoof." Twilight blushed a bit from the clopament that I gave her,"you do know flatery won't get you anywhere?" i just shrugged and came up with a wity remark, "well it helps." she giggeled a bit.

We troted a bit longer before my stomach let out a growl, everypony heard it and they laughed a bit and I did to, "well I dont what to be rude or anything but can we find something to eat, I just remembered i haven't eaten in days and the doctor told me to eat something so i can get better." Twilight thought for a bit until she came up with an idea, "hey why don't we go to Sugar Cube Conner and we can introduce you to a friend of mine that works there." I just nodded and followed her to the store she just talked about.

When we got there we stopped at the door before entering, "what's wrong Twilight?" I asked her because of the stop, "well... Pinkie is kind of..." Twilight was sturgeling to find a word that could fit Pinkie, "Random." Fluttershy spoke up, i almost forgot that she was with us. "That's the word!" Twilight said. We walked into what looks like a bakery of some kind and at the front conuter was a sky blue mare with what looked like a strawberry colored frosting with a lighter shade of pink for her mane, she heard the bell at the top of the door that told them when a coustomer came in. "Twilight and Fluttershy it's so nice to see you and how is this stallion thats with you? i haven't seen him here before." I troted foward and told her who I was, "names Silver Shot, I just got here, and I didnt catch your name." She smiled at me and told me her name, "it's nice to meet you Sliver Shot, my name is Mrs. Cake." I nodded and Twilight went ahead of me now. "Well Mrs. Cake as you can see Silver is new here and we wanted him to met Pinkie also he hasn't had something to eat for awhile now." On que my stomach growls again to prove it. "Well I see... Hold on Pinkie told me to give this to the new pony in town when he got here." She went under the counter and brought out a box, when she opened it, it reveled a cake that said 'Welcome To PonyVille! come to Twilights house when your done with the tour.' i just looked at the cake not knowing what to make of it's message so I took a bite our of the cake and it was delisous.

When I was finished with the cake i let out a sigh of relife, "boy that was good so should we contiune or do you want me to met your other friends?" Twilight told me it would be best if i met all her friends at once when we got to the library, so i just nodded and followed her to the library. As we where troting back i noticed that the town was to quite for it's own good and to my surprise a tumble weed rolls on by to add effect, i chuckled a bit and followed the girls to the now approcing library.

As we were making our way to the door my shooter's intuiton was going wild so i took account of everything around me to see what might be causing it to go off, when I found nothing I just dropped the it thinking I was just on edge. Twilight opened the door and the first thing I found wrong with this picture was that the whole house was dark. I walked in trying to find the light swicth and when i did i flicked it on and out from nowhere a Pink mare pops out yelling "SURPRISE!" With what apperes to be the whole town inside this one library. I was token back by this a bit but it didnt last long, "where you surprised? Huh, huh, where yea?" I just smiled ear to ear saying, "I sure was." And truth be, it I was nopony as every done this for me besides my parents when it was my birthday but that didn't matter right now there was a party and I was the guest of honor.

I went from crowd to crowd meeting new ponies who where very nice but then again when the male population is ten to one then why wouldnt they be happy. I met a lot of ponies some made a very lasting appresstion on me like Vinyl or most commonly known as DJ-Pon3 and her friend Octaiva, I also met with the flower trio and a strange earth pony who calls himself 'the doctor' but I found him kind of fun to talk to and what was more strange was that I understood what he was talking about, about half why in the conversation a gray pegause flys in and almost hits me and the doctor, if it wasnt for my instincs i would be out cold by now. The Pegause mare got up and brusded herself off like it never happened, she asked me if I was alright and I told her that I was fine but i noticed that her eyes where a bit crossed but i didnt want to press on because it's rude to point out something they already now about.

It was almost nine o'clock when Twilight pulled me aside and introduced me to her friends one by one. The frist mare I met was the one I talked to this morinning "well looks like your alright partner. Names Applejack I run Sweet Apple Achers over younder." she ponited in the general area of the farm. The nect pony I met kind of surprised me a bit because of her way of talking was the same as Canterlot, "why hello there darling. My name is Rarity I own Carousel Boutique where so of my work as gotten to Canterlot." Then it hit me _'this was the mare that my dad told me in his letter that impacted Canterlot fasion'_ i made a note of this and decied to make her ego bigger so I used my Canterlot accent when I said this, "Ah this is the mare that my father as talked highly of. you do know who Quicke Draw and Silver Hearts are, yes?" She just nodded and I went back to the normal why I always talked in "Well they are my parents and my mom just loves the clothing you makes" Rarity just fainted and everypony just laughed at this. I had alreay me Fluttershy and Twilight so there where only two left. The next mare I met was the one that made this possible "HIMYNAMEISPINKIEPIEIFYOUCAN'TTELLBYNOWILIkETOTHROWPARTIE S!.." She took in another breath and contiuned her long speech but this time it was slower, "but yea I like to throw parties for everything you can think of." I just smiled and thus made her smile to. Next was a rainbow colored mane mare with cyan fur but for some reason I felt like I knew her from some where. "Hi the names Rainbow Dash fastest flier in Equestria..." I was get the biggest feeling of dijvu and i was trying to remember were I heard this before. "And i am trying to get into the Wonderblots." Thats when it hit with a ton of hay, I had already met her once two years back in Fillydelphia but it's obivus that she had forgoten about me. "Well it a pleasuer to met you miss Rainbow Dash and I hope someday you make it into the wonderbolts, I remembered I wanted to be one as well until I found my ture calling." I said this while looking at my cuite mark. The whole group looked at it was well and they all had the same question "how did you get your cutie mark?"

* * *

**Sorry Everypony I have to end it here because i love cliffhangers and this part is going to be well writen... I hope but in the mean time this story is fun to write but i havent forgoten about T.A.I.E and I am still looking for editors but if nopony comes up then i will edit it myself (Please dont make me do it) anyway I love how this story is getting alot of views and i am greatful for each one of you for reading it.**

**`Silver Shots**


	4. Chapter 3: Silver's Cutie Mark

**A/N: Alright everypony it looks like this story wont be in valve time and such and i do not own any of the charicters from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic besides my OC enjoy the chapter and would you kindly review it.**

* * *

Twilight, Applejack, Fulttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie, Rarity, and three little fillies where sitting around me wanting to know how I got my cutie mark but i need to point out the obvious first,"um... how are you three... it's not like I don't want to tell you who I got my cuite mark." They all looked at each other and the little Yellow filly with a Red mane came in front of the other two, "well mister my name is Applebloom, and this here is Scootaloo..." She ponited to the orange filly with the purple mane, "and this here is Sweetie Bell." Sweetie Bell did a little curtsied and Rarity came her a little nod of approval. _'by what I got from this Apple Bloom is Applejack's little sister and Sweetie Bell is Rarity's little sister.'_ I took account of the new information I just received and contiuned on, "well it's a pleasure to meet you three and I bet you want to know how to get your cuite mark as well." They nodded and I smiled. "Well I well tell you all how I got my cutie mark but first a little back story."

"I was about five when I got my cutie mark, my dad loved to take me places, so one time he took me with him to practice archery..." I was interrupted by one of the girls, "isn't that only done by unicorns?" I looked at Twilight who asked the question, "well yes but I was that good but that's not the case." They just looked at me and I continued, "well my dad told me to try it out and I did at first it was hard standing on my hind legs but I found it easier as time when on, my dad set up the target I was going to shoot at and I landed a bullseye one my first try." I got a lot of 'ah's', "so my dad set it up again but this time twice as far and with the same results I got another bullseye, so he made the shoot even harder and harder and I still got a bullseye but the last shot was that hardest one because it was one a way from braking the record for most bull's-eyes at vering distenses." I took a sip from my drink and continued, "This shot was different for I felt something different like my whole body was getting fuzzy and such and the next thing I know there was a silver glow around my bow and I was in a zen like state, I let go of the arrow and it lands in the middle yet again but i wasnt done because during my zen like state an arrow loaded itself and I shot again and the arrow lands in the middle again and splits the first arrow in half." I paused because every time I told this story everypony said the same thing "I don't believe you." That's what they all said in unison i just sighed, "well if you dont belive me then let me show you." I went outside and the group followed me and some of the party goers did as well.

I went to the park so I could show them my skills, "here!" I said out loud while the group was trotting up to my spot. "Well i am going to need a bow and quiver and a target set about some place far." From no where Pinkie popped up everything I asked for I just took them without asking where she got it from, they placed the target about one hundred feet a way from me, I got on my two hind legs and got in position. I felt the same fuzzy felling when I was five and the same silver glow appeared and I heard gasps from the group but I just contuined with what I was doing. I pull out arrow with my magic and place it on my bow, I pulled it back and held in a breath to keep the bow steady that's when my shooters instinct took over and I released the arrow and it lands dead center, I repeat this one more time and this time the arrow spits the first arrow in half and that's when I got out of my zen state and was back on all fours but I still had the bow and quiver in my magic, I found that the group had their mouths open and I know this was going to happen for every time I did this everypony would start calling me a freak.

"That was..." I was ready to hear what everypony had always said, "Awesome!" I was a bit shocked that they said that but more than anything I was puzzled.

"Um... That's new." That was the only thing I could say, "what do ya mean by 'new'?" Applejack asked me but I didn't want to say it but for some reason I felt like they where going to ask questions so might as well get it over with.

"Well miss Applejack every time I did this I was labeled as a 'freak' of some sort, hell when I was in school I got bullied for being able to use magic but through it all I was top of my class at everything and my parents where never happier with me." It was dark outside and I found my old friend the moon up in the sky with all its bueaty.

Rainbow Dash walked up to me and put her hoof on my shoulder, "hey cheer up all that maters is the present that's all." She flashed me where confident smirk and this did cheer me up a lot.

I let out a big yawn and rubbed my eyes a bit, using my magic always left me a bit sleepy but I didn't want to go to sleep because there was still a party I wanted to be at.

We were walking back to the party until we heard something in the allies, "leave me alone you drunken pig!' There was a mare that was in trouble and she needed help quickly, "come on we need to help her, Fluttershy take the kids back to the party and me, Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie pie are going to help her." she nodded and she took the kids back to the party and the rest of us when in, and what we found was pitiful, for there where six stallions that reacked of booze surrounded this one mare.

"Oy! What's going on here?" I yelled out to the group to get their attention and it worked.

"*hic* Hey boys *hic* we got a stallion that has brought us some more mares *hic*." This wasnt wasn't good but I don't want this to go south so I tried to talk them down.

"Hey there buddy I am not here to bring you any mares I am just trying to stop you from doing anything you might regret later." I was for sure that this worked but it did the exact opposite for the stallions got more hostile.

"*hic* And what are you *hic* going to do about it*hic*." By this point I knew that this wasn't going well so I had to end this quick.

"Or I have to do this." I charged up my magic and I moved instantly then I stopped and hit one of the stallions in the back of the head and he was out like a light but this angered the rest of the bunch. I jumped up and two of them crashed into each other and the remaining jumped up to get me, I unfolded my wings and flapped them once and this basically shot me up even higher causing the remaining to do the same thing as the others.

I landed on pile of knocked out pile of stallions and I made sure that the landing was hard, I turn my attention to the mare who was surrounded by all the stallions, she was still shaken up a bit but other than that she was fine, "are you alright darling." Rarity asked the mare she just nodded and made her way out of the ally and Rarity was helping her get back to her home. I when over to the remaining girls that where with me and they all where looking at me, "what?" they all shock there heads and the first to speak was Rainbow Dash, "where did you learn to do that flap jump?" I thought for a bit and told her that I learned it on my travels and told her that it was called 'the double jump'.

As we where walking back to the party which was starting to die down we saw that Fluttershy and Ratity where waiting for use and they galloped to me when they saw me. "Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked me with a bit of concern in her voice I just nodded, "yes Fluttershy I am alright I can't say the same for the stallions." She gasped clearly misunderstanding what I ment, "no, no miss Fluttershy I didn't do anything to them, they did it to themselves." She was a bit confused but she got over it and we walked in to enjoy the rest of the party.


	5. Chapter 4: Elemental Arrows

**A/N: thanks everypony for reading my story I pasted the two hundred mark... Yes i know its small but everything counts and you have to enjoy the little things in life right? Anyway i do not own MLP:FIM or any of the ponies besides my OC.**

* * *

When we got back to the party it was already dead, everypony left because they had work to do in the morning, "hey that reminds me of something." I said out loud gaining the girls attention, "I don't have a job and a place to sleep." With that they all put a hoof to their chin and thought about it. "Well you can sleep with me... I mean on the cough in my house in the clouds." Rainbow Dash offered me a place to stay and I gladly took the offer but that last part was a bit of something but I must have misunderstood that last part.

**(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

'Why did I just say that but more importantly why am I acting like this. Sure a lot of Staillons want to get with me but he's different almost like I met him or something'.

**(Silver's POV)**

I helped out a bit with the clean up until Pinkie told me she could handle the rest, so I followed her to her house. It took us no time to reach it and when I saw it I could only stare at its beauty and that there's a Rainbow waterfall coming out the side, "you get to live here?" I asked her already knowing that the answer was, "hell yea I get to live here and in the morning when the sun is just right it looks beautiful." She said with a far off look, this was just like when I first met her back in Fillydelphia.

"Well I'm tired and tomorrow we start you job as weather pony." She said with a yawn, I some what jumped when I heard this. "What did you just say?" She just sighed at the fact that she is losing well need rest.

"Yes i just said you have a job as a weather pony and how I know this, it's because I am PonyVille's top weather pony so that means I can hire you on the spot, so can I go to sleep now?" I just nodded and she went up to her room while I took a spot on the couch and what I said about the bed being good this was on a whole other level of confurt.

The next morning I found myself in a kind of awkward place for instead of being inside the cloud house I now found myself outside in the middle of the sky, "how the hell did I get out here?" I asked to nopony in particular that's when my shooters instincts kicked in and I jumped off the cloud just in time to because a lighting bolt struck it, I looked up and saw that Rainbow Dash was the one that caused it and the look she had was the one that you get when something didn't go the way you planed it, "ah you no fun." She just said flat-out, I just rolled my eyes.

We went back to Dash's place before we had to go to work, "hey what do you want to eat before we go to work?" I thought about it for a bit, "do you have milk?" she looked in the fridge and brought out the gallon of milk and she also picked up a glass to pour the milk.

After I draink the milk I put it in the sink and I followed Rainbow out the door. We flogh to a set of clouds that was need to be removed for the day, she made her way to one of the clouds and gave me some on the job experience, "okay this is easy just buck the cloud and it will disapree." She did what she just said and 'POOF' the cloud was gone, this was common knowledge for Pegasi but I was a Canterlot Pegasus and such but I already knew that. I made my way to one of the clouds and bucked it as well and 'POOF' it was gone like before. We repeated this for about an hour or so and we were finished with the whole thing, "that's it, its soooOOoo easy to do. So what now?" She put her hoof on her chin and humed to herself until she thought off something, "hey show me some of your flying tricks and some of your magic." I just sighed, dont get me wrong I would love to show my stuff but to show off my magic is another story.

"Fine but we will start with some flying tricks first then magic second." I told her she nodded and we took of to the park.

Once we got their Rainbow took a set on the grass and relaxed while I was setting up my first trick called 'Silver Loops'. The trick is preformed when my wings have a little trail of air behind me and I make loops with them, then I turn around and cut through and make a crosshairs with it. This was unimpressive to Rainbow and she showed it by letting out a yawn. _It's on_' I thought to myself when I saw her yawn so I pulled out the big guns. This trick I made was one I did by accident when I was a kid. It was during the time I was in Cloudsdale that I did the trick, 'The Rebound' I like to call it. The trick is simple really you go close to super sonic speeds and make a vapor cone, almost like doing a Sonic Rainboom but instead of braking the sound barrier you let it bounce you back. At this point you can do two things, one you can do a Sonic Rainboom or in my case a Silver Cannon or you can repeat it sever more times to get more speed, in this case I did option two. Looking at Dash's face when I preformed 'The Rebound' was priceless when I got back down I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"You know something could fly in you mouth if you keep it open." This brought her our of her stupor and she just looked at me in awe thinking what other things I could do while flying but the sad thing is, that's all I know.

"That was so Awesome!" Rainbow finally said, "now lets see you do some magic." I sighed, I hated using my magic because ponies would always call me a 'freak of nature' but my mom and dad told me to never be ashamed of what I am, it helped for the most part but there is only so much it could do.

"Okay what do you want me to do elemental arrows or the normal things?" She thought about it for a bit but then told me to do the elemental arrows first, that part of my magic, was the part I took pride in. I made a bow and quiver appere in front of me but this one was different then the one I used during the party because this was the bow that my dad made for me back in Canterlot. The bow itself was a work of art, it had a brown main body and at the tips were pointed and colored silver to match my mane, in the middle was a gem which was incanted to change color for the type of magic arrow I was going to use, and on the other side of the gem was my cuite mark, a target with an arrow in the middle while a magical trail flows behind it **( this shall be Silver's Cuite Mark from now on Sorry if this was rash but I made a drawing of it in school and I liked the way I drew it). **I concentrated a bit and an arrow loaded itself on to my bow but after a few more seconds the arrow was now lit of fire, after a few more seconds it burned out and turned into ice, and for the last trick it was flowing in electricity. I let loess the arrow and it hit a tree but the tree was lit of fire then it was but out by the ice then scorched by the electricity. Rainbow's face when I performed 'The Rebound' was nothing to the face she made now, it was a mixture of shock, fear, excitement, approvanessl, and other things I can't read but she obviously liked the elemental arrows.

"AW YEAA!" was what she said when she finally started to talk again, "your something special, you know that right?" I just nodded because that was what my mom always told me when I was a kid.

After that I showed her the normal magic that a unicorn would do and she enjoyed every bit of it. Hours have pasted and it was now the late afternoon, Dash left to Twilight's house to get the newest Daring Doo book that just came out and she told me that she was going to tell her what I showed her today, at this pointed I didn't really care who she told my abilities to because most of them know. I flogh back to RD's place and took the couch that I slept on last night and drifted of to sleep but now I regretted going to sleep.

* * *

**Hey everypony it me Silver and sorry for the updating chapters as I used to, with school and all but I got it out and that's the most important thing. I would like to thank Pnobutter for liking and following my story. Also I am thinking of making another story but this time its just me and being the only human in Equestria but with some other things that you might not know about me, so be on the look out for it.**

**`Signed by Silver Shots, may you have a good night and a better tomorrow**


End file.
